The Tell (episode)
The Tell is the eighteenth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 204th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis After a security breach, the SECNAV orders Gibbs and Dr. Samantha Ryan to work together to uncover the mole. Prologue In a board room, with various men in attendance, Ronald Ostrowski announces that's one, two, three solid leads. "Three?", another man says. He then states that they would need 30 private contracts to make up the kind of revenue they're out. The other man states that they're doing their best here and as Philip Wickes looks on, the man states that the other guy's got 80 percent of the company in bed with the Navy and... "And what, Ron?", the other man asks. Ron protests that they need that Navy contract. The other man tells Ron that that's not gonna happen as the Navy wants to go light and that steel is out, polyfibre is in. Ron then asks Carl Dalton did the contract expire or did it expire? "Expired", Dalton replies. "Are we gonna get it back?", Frank Satner wonders. "Don't see it happening", Dalton says. Satner then tells Ron that Legal doesn't see it happening. He then states that maybe they should stop yapping about a Navy contract they don't have anymore and figure out how to sell some damn steel with Satner even slamming his fist against the table. Wickes then gets to his feet, telling the group that he has to go. Satner tells Wickes to give their best to the Secretary of the Navy and good luck with the speech although Wickes isn't pleased with the sarcastic comments. A few hours later, at a large room, Wickes is giving a speech, stating that as President and CEO of Wickes Steel and Shipbuilding, he announces that he is proud of the work that his family has put into building those great machines. As this happens, two big screens show the various ships that the Wickes company has built. Wickes states that they're an unshakable foundation upon which the Navy can take her fleet to new heights. The screen then shows the logo for Wickes Steel and Shipbuilding. Wickes wonders how that was. "That was perfect, sir. Thank you", a man replies. The lights then switch back on again, revealing that the room is completely empty and that various waiters are in the room, working on various things. In the crowd is NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo, both men wearing business suits and earwigs too. Wickers asks if that was loud enough. "Always are", SECNAV Clayton Jarvis replies. Wickes just laughs. As they shake hands, Wickes tells Jarvis or Mr. Secretary that he feels sorry for Jarvis having to follow that. Jarvis disagrees, telling Wickes that he was gonna have Wickes take a look at Jarvis's own speech, maybe do a little punch-up. "Kind of like old times, huh?", Wickes says. As they leave the stage, Jarvis remarks that they made a great team. He states that older and wiser shows him how to hit the books and that younger and handsome shows him how to win the hearts. As the two men walk away, Gibbs and DiNozzo fall into step behind them, the two NCIS agents obviously serving as protection detail. As they head past the main area with the waiters and waitress still working on the various tables, Wickes remarks that that was a long time ago, a less complicated time. Wickes then tells Jarvis or Clayton that he does know that they have business to talk about. Jarvis agrees, stating that they'll do it privately and that he'll come over to the house. Meanwhile, in the background, a man carrying a suit appears and begins walking along. Wickes then tells Jarvis that he better hurry as Wickes may not own the place for much longer. Suddenly, the man stops, draws his gun and shoots Jarvis straight in the chest, sending everyone scattering. "Get down!", Gibbs yells. "Falcon down!", Tony shouts. "He's been hit in the chest". Meanwhile, Gibbs has started performing CPR on Jarvis. Wickes has spotted the assassin fleeing and tells someone to stop him. It then cuts to Wickes who stares back at the scene, horrified while Gibbs and Tony continue working on Jarvis. Act One Act Two A while later, DiNozzo arrives into the squadroom with McGee asking where Tony's been. DiNozzo simply ignores them and continues on walking with Ziva stating that even though the man day's over, Tony's ignoring them with Ziva insisting that she's not going to be ignored. Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Samantha Ryan Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Curtis Hubley